


Wrong car

by lilucath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU  (Clarke x Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong car

Lexa had made the mistake and underestimated how hot her car had gotten in the hour she had been away. Pressing her lips against the palm of her hand to reduce the pain, she managed to find her car keys in her handbag and opened the car door. A wave of hot and stuffy air hit her and she hurried herself to turn the key in the ignition to roll down the windows. The sun was setting and shined through the front window dazzling Lexa's eyes. Absentminded she searched through her purse for her sunglasses as suddenly the passenger door was ripped open and someone threw themselves on the front-seat.

“Drive!” As they took off the hood of their sweater, they turned out to be a blonde girl who was now struggling to take off her green hoodie which had stains of red paint all over it, but as she managed to free her arms she tossed it in the legroom. “The cops are not far behind me. But shit, I hit that dirt bag exactly in the face. Dammit O, drive!” Just then the girl turned towards Lexa who was just sitting there in shock. “Wait, you're not Octavia!”

“Nope.” Lexa shook her head.

“Well, fuck.” The girl grabbed her hoodie again and was about to open the car door as two police men ran out of a side road. At the sight of the two police men the girl let out a series of curses that Lexa never even heard of.

“Wait.” Her arm shot forward touching the girl's shoulder. She wasn't even sure what was happening. “Stay here. If you go out there they'll catch you.”

The look on the girl's face was clearly surprised as she scrutinized Lexa, probably wondering about her intentions, but she closed the door again and turned her head towards the two men outside. Only to see one of them point into the direction of Lexa's car.

“Shit. What now? If we drive now they'll only call in a search for your car.” The blonde was now looking at Lexa again, the uncertain look still present.

Lexa's brain was overflowing with ideas, about how she could help out this certainly gorgeous blonde who jumped into her car, as suddenly a thought popped up in her mind.

“I've got an idea.”

“You do? Spill!” The blonde was now paying her full attention towards Lexa and she couldn't help but get lost in the blue eyes of the girl. But she snapped out of it as she saw how close the policemen were.

“Yeah, just play along.” Without a warning she closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips onto the blonde. For a second the girl was startled, but then relaxed into the kiss as she understood what the brunette was doing. Lexa could feel how she lifted her hands and placed them on her waist to pull her closer and without much thinking she tangled her fingers in the girl's hair. The movement of the blonde's lips on her own made it hard for her to focus, was she still trying to pay attention to what was happening outside of her car. Her mind started to drift and the knocking on the car roof startled her even though she had waited for it. At the noise the hands of the girl clench up and she mumbled against her lips. “Don't worry. Just let me talk.”

It took Lexa a lot of self-control to take her lips of the blondes, but once she managed to get her head kind of out of the clouds again, she put up the politest and probably most fake smile she had in her repertoire and looked at the police men who had bend down to look into the car.

“Sorry for the disturbance, but has either of you seen someone in a green jacket about 5'5'' heading this direction?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see how the girl slowly tried to shove the green hoodie further into the legroom with her feet.

“Well, I am sorry to say that I haven't seen someone like that. Have you, honey?” Lexa carefully placed her hand onto the girl's knee, to keep her from moving her legs. Without giving her time to answer she continued: “But you see, Officer. We were a bit distracted. I haven't seen my girlfriend in two days.” She let out a dramatic sign and stroked the blonde’s cheek. As she thought of the next thing she wanted to say, she could feel how her lips turned into a smirk. “And now we have a bit to catch up on.”

Hearing her own voice sounding so fake, made her want to vomit and the look on the girl's face next to her told her that even she thought that it was fake and over the top. She had clearly a hard time keeping herself from laughing but she took the hand Lexa had placed on her leg into her hand and started to run her thumb over it.

“I haven't seen anything. Sorry. She is a bit... well endearing.”

“May I ask why you are searching for them? Did they do something bad? I'm sorry, we can't help you.” She asked with a grin on her face and the girl on the passenger-seat raised one eyebrow looking at her with panic in her eyes.

“They threw a balloon filled with paint at the senator.”

“No?! How horrible!” Dramatically Lexa clashed her free hand over her mouth and shook her head.

“Thank you for your time anyway. Good evening.” The two policemen started to walk away as Lexa shouted after them. “Good evening to you too, Officers.”

As the two cops disappeared behind a streetcorner Lexa withdrew her hand out of the blondes grip.

“Paint balloon on the senator?” She asked with her eyebrows raised. “He is an asshole. And supports animal torture in laboratories.” The girl just shrugged her shoulders, but then her lips turned into a smirk.

“Do you always woo your women like that?”

“No. Usually they don't jump into my car and yell 'Drive!', because they are being chased by the cops and need a way out.”

“Point taken.” The girl started to laugh and the sound caused a warm feeling in Lexa's chest. “But seriously though. Thank you. Nothing ruins a successful paint attack like being stuck in jail over the night.”

In that moment the girl's phone started ringing and as she pressed the button to answer the call a high pitched voice shrilled of the speakers.

_“C, where you at? Didn't I say meet me at my car after you threw the balloon. Good aim by the way. You hit that bastard so hard in the face, he will feel that tomorrow. Where was I? Oh yes. Where are you?”_

In the meantime the girl had put her phone against her ear, but the girl at the other end was still yelling at her in a volume that allowed Lexa to understand every word.“Octavia, slow down. I'm fine. There was a little misunderstanding with the car thing, but I'm good.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Well, apparently I got into the wrong car. The person behind the wheel wasn't you. But they are cool. Saved my ass.” The girl gave Lexa a thankful smile.

 _“Why is it that we go out to throw balloons at the senator and you catch yourself some candy?“_ Even over the phone the smugness in the persons voice was unmistakable. _“Anyway, victory-party at Jasper's. Bring them. We need to celebrate the person who saved your sorry ass. Ask them now.”_

The blonde girl lowered her phone and looked at Lexa with a hint of insecurity in her eyes. With her hand she covered the speaker of her phone.

“My friends are throwing a party to celebrate the successful... course of events. They ask if you want to come. You did save me and I would love to return the favor. Well, kind of. You know what I mean.” If Lexa wasn't mistaken the girl's cheeks had gotten a slightly red color. “I swear my friends are really nice. We might seem a bit crazy because of the... thing today. But, overall we are pretty normal.”

A small smile played in the corner of girl's mouth and Lexa couldn't help but return the smile.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” The relief on the girl's face was clearly visible as Lexa agreed to accompany her and the smile she gave her lightened up her entire face. If Lexa hadn't been sure about this being a good idea before, now it was completely impossible for her to say no.

“Hey O. She said yes. See you in a bit.” The blonde stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

“I'm Clarke by the way. Should I keep calling you “Person-who-saved-by-ass-after-I-threw-a-balloon-filled-paint-on-the-senator”, because that's not without charm, but a bit long, don't you think? Or do you have a name?”

“That does have a certain ring to it, but Lexa does the job as well.”

“Lexa.” Clarke repeated her name and Lexa could help but think about how nice it sounded to hear it roll of her tongue like that.

“So, are you gonna tell me where this party is?” Lexa turned the key in the ignition and started the motor.

 

After a while Clarke told Lexa to park the car in a small side road. They got out of the car and Clarke put her now green-red hoodie again. The blonde lead Lexa into an apartment building and stopped in front of a door behind which loud music was to hear. As she knocked on a door on the first floor a dark haired girl opened them.

“Clarke, finally. You don't know how worried O was after we saw you being chased by the police but you never showed up at the car and... Wait. Come it.” She took a step back to allow Clarke and Lexa to enter the apartment and closed the door behind them. The brunette gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek and just then seemed to notice Lexa. Her eyes were running down her body as another dark haired girl appeared next to her with a huge smile on her face.

“Lexa. These are Raven and Octavia. Raven, Octavia, this is Lexa, the girl who lied to two police men to help me out.”

The girl one the left, who Clarke had introduced as Raven spoke up first. “Nice to meet you Lexa, thanks for getting our stupid little blonde out of trouble.” And then more towards Clarke. ”O said you were saved by somebody cool. Did you forget to mention how hot she was? Can I have her?”

Lexa could feel how the blood rushed into her cheeks.

“Well, Clarke certainly left out how gorgeous you are, Lexa. But don't worry about Raven, her boyfriend is around here somewhere. Anyway, you're one of us now.” Octavia hugged Lexa as a greeting and then took Ravens hand and disappeared with her into what Lexa believed was the kitchen.

“Sorry about that.” Clarke’s cheeks had a similar coloring as Lexa's. “They are kind of weird, should have warned you.”

“Don't worry.” She tried to put as much persuasiveness into her voice as possible. “They seem nice. And like she said, I am one of you now.”

“Yeah.. You want a beer?” The apartment was pretty dark but Lexa could see that Clarke was nervously massaging her neck with one hand.

“Sure.” A burst of confidence shot through her and she took Clarkes hand into her own. “I would love to.”

For a moment the blonde just stared at their linked hands, but then she raised her head and gave Lexa a smile that turned her knees into jelly.

 

The next morning woke Lexa with sun rays on her face. Two strong arms were wrapped around her and for same reason she was wearing a green hoodie. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but as she noticed red stains on the green sweater her memory came back. Carefully she turned her head to see whose arms were around her waist and found herself looking into two very blue eyes.

“Morning.” Clarke's voice was sleepy and her face looked like she had just opened her eyes. Lexa caught herself thinking about how she would like to see this face everytime she woke up.

“Morning.” She mumbled and felt how Clarke's grip tightened.

“It seems as if we fell asleep on the balcony last night.”

“Yeah, seems like it.”

“Hey Lexa? Can I ask you something?” The facial expression of the blonde was nervous and insecure. Seeing her like this caused a small sting in her heart and she took Clarke's hand in her own, gently stroking over her skin.

“Of course. Anything.” Her answer seemed to reassure Clarke, but didn't take any of her nervousness. She could feel Clarke shaking underneath her.

“This might seem weird we only just met yesterday, but would you like to go out with me some time?”

“You mean... like a date?” Now, it was Lexa's turn of nervousness.

“Yeah, like a date.”

Before, Lexa could answer her she was interrupted by Ravens voice sounding through the open balcony door. “Get in here, you two lovebirds. The apartment won't clean itself.”

Balling her hands to fist to keep them from shaking, she lifted herself up and turned towards the girl who was biting her bottom lip waiting for her to answer.

“Clarke, I would love to go on a date with you.”

The smile that formed on Clarkes face caused Lexas heart to beat out of her chest. With returning the smile she added: “But only so I can tell people that we met because you were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’.”

The sound of Clarke's laughter filled the air and sent Lexa's brain into meltdown.

“Good thing I did though, don't you think?” The blonde pulled Lexa into a hug.

“Yeah, definitely.” She murmured quiet, wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and nestled her head into her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr.   
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
